One More Time
by Terrichance
Summary: The Prolouge of my FDD saga. A boy and his friend find that watching the Internet Battle has it's surprises...they have yet to actually feel the after effects...
1. Starter First...

This is the prolouge of my FDD saga. (Fan Digimon & Destined). It'll be holding two chapters, the rest of the saga being in seperate stories. Visit my site, the Digihouse, which is the main site for the saga.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Beef-jerky-shakes. Not sure if I wanna own Both...  
  
  
  
One More Time  
  
  
  
I'm here.  
  
I'm present.  
  
I'm LOSt...  
  
-  
  
I think it all started with me browsing the 'Net, four years ago. I was sitting, chilling, and sipping my drink, when...  
  
This window popped up.  
  
And in it was one of the weirdest critters I had ever seen.  
  
It had a thick bulbous head, with what looked like antennas streaming from it. The head was set on a big orange frill, like a clown, and protruding from under there, was a clump of tentacles, and a pair of oversized hands. All of this, except the frill, was colored blue.  
  
Then it looked at me.  
  
Yes, the bug/jellyfish thing looked at me! And the eyes, while surprisingly life-like, were completely devoid of any intelligence.  
  
The next thing it did was laugh, a chilling crazed cackle. Gave me the willies.  
  
And then the window closed.  
  
And my comp shut down with it!  
  
I brought my pc back up, only to find that everything that was on it, save for the main operating system, had been completely wiped off!  
  
I was Furious, to say the least! I was just about to cave my monitor screen in...  
  
when it beeped at me.  
  
Calming down, I found a shortcut on my desktop that wasn't there before. Clicking it, I found it was a pathway in the net. The same pathway that critter had used!  
  
Vengeance on mind, I followed it.  
  
What happened next was astounding. My movie player popped up and tried to get live feed. Sensing a break, I let it do so.  
  
What it got was a streaming live movie of that same jellyfish thing, on the run.  
  
Pursuing it, was an orange dinosaur and an oversized red ladybug.  
  
At this point, I excused myself to the restroom, to splash water on my face. What I had just seen could no way be Possibly real!  
  
I returned and they were still there, still at it. Now they were attacking each other.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!!" the little lizard called. He spat large balls of fire after that.  
  
"SUPER SHOCKER!!" the insect yelled next. A large bolt of energy leapt from behind his wings. Both attacks were aimed at the jellyfish monster, but both missed.  
  
The blue thing abruptly turned around and shouted. "BUG BLASTER!!"  
  
Several red energy balls came, aiming for the attackers. Both went unscathed though...  
  
At this point in time, I became aware of voices in the background. Turning up my speaker, I was able to catch this...  
  
"...'s too fast Izzy! They need to digivolve if they're gonna have any effect."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that Tai. Digivolve now!"  
  
"Right!" This last phrase came the same time the bug and lizard onscreen nodded their heads. Could they be...  
  
Two more windows popped up on my screen. A strange sequence followed...  
  
-  
  
The light came up from the device, into the circle.  
  
They each stood on the circle, slowly rotating. The code was downloaded.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Digivolve to!...."  
  
POW!  
  
"GREYMON!!"  
  
"KABUTERIMON!!"  
  
======================  
  
-  
  
In the little lizard's place stood an orange dinosaur, BIg one, with blue stripes and a horned helmet resting on his head.  
  
In the ladybug's place, hovered a HUGe mean-looking blue insect. A metal helmet made his head, the other feature to see, his mandible-like teeth. He was, in my opinion, the coolest looking thing I had ever seen.  
  
Then they attacked.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!!" The Dino...they called him Greymon?...he threw his head back, and then launched this mondo fireball into the air.  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" The Bug dude, Kabuterimon I believe, put his four hands together, and then drew them apart, revealing a black glowing electric sphere. Then he tossed it as well.  
  
Both attacks made a direct hit on the blue dude! Haha, so long, sucka!  
  
"What the..." I head over the speaker.  
  
"KERAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Keramon? That was the blue guy's name? And digivolving was what those other critters did to get bigger...  
  
"INFERMON!!'  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
As the smoke cleared on the screen, what had taken bluedude's place was a mean looking shape. It looked like a spider, grown in some mutated pod/planter. Then it looked up...  
  
The eyes had changed. He was as smart as a whip now...  
  
an Evil whip.  
  
He then lunged at our hero monsters. They started shooting off at him, but the 'Infermon' had retracted all his limbs, and was now a speeding torpedo! He plowed right through the group.  
  
"I think I get it now." said the speaker. "He's found someway to bypass the champion level, he's gone straight to ultimate!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to go to ultimate too!"  
  
Two more screens popped up on my monitor. The good guys were changing again!  
  
"GREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"KABUTERIMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
I watched with amazement has Greymon sprouted wings, a mechanical arm, and his helmet chromed over. Kabuterimon's exoskeleton changed colors, and was noticeably thicker. His one horn grew prongs, as the wings on his back turned into a shell....  
  
"Not So Fast..."  
  
I broke my vision away from the windows to the main screen, to see Infermon heading towards our group again, in mid-change!!  
  
"Look out!!" I involuntarily yelled, along with the two speaker voices.  
  
"METAL GREYMON!!!"  
  
"MEGA KABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
-  
  
"SPIDER SHOOTER!!"  
  
-  
  
Before the glow had diminished, both shots hit the monsters, and left a good bit of dust and smoke hanging in the air. Hearing a chuckle, the camera turned towards Infermon again as he laughed. Then an exit portal suddenly appeared right next to him, and he escaped.  
  
My attention turned again to our hero monsters, who, as the dust cleared, were back down to the first forms I saw them as. Now I saw windows behind them, with figures of people inside. I realized that these were the people whom the speaker voices belonged to.  
  
"Agumon, are you okay?" asked the kid in the window next to the lizard.  
  
"Don'T Take me out oF the gAme, Coach..."  
  
"Tentomon!" the kid in the window behind the ladybug exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just one question. Who's Tentomon?"  
  
It was painfully obvious that these guys had taken quite a hit, and that thing that had wiped my computer was still loose, now badder than ever. I felt so helpless in what I could do, the one thing I did was send an email to the kids, wishing their monsters to get well soon.  
  
-  
  
The phone rang in the hallway. After several minutes of silence, I heard mom call that it was for me.  
  
I got up and took the receiver from her, and said my usual "Yello?"  
  
An obviously female voice yelled "Did you see them? Did you? They were COOl! It was like, Bam, Pow, Wham! Get that Infer creep! And then that big explosion! Oh pooor Agumon!..."  
  
"Yes, I saw it Rachal!" I said, half out of annoyance. "Not only did I see it, that Bluedude wiped my comp! I'm hoping those guys get him."  
  
"Me too!" my friend said over the line. "Hey! How about you come over here, I'll host us both! Sound okay?"  
  
"Sounds great! Lemme okay it first..." I put the receiver down a bit and asked. "Mom, can I go over to Rachal's house for a bit? My comp's got wiped and we're going to report it." Hope she buys that bit. It's true in a way after all...  
  
"Okay, but don't stay too long, allright? I've got a roast in the pot, it's only got another hour to go."  
  
"Allright Mom" I smiled and told Rachal the news. "Lemme go shutdown my comp, and I'll be there in just a sec."  
  
"Okiedoke! Seeya in a few!"  
  
==========================  
  
-  
  
Rachal Makibi is one of the nicest girls I have ever known. Then again, besides Mom, she's the only girl I've ever known.  
  
She had moved up from Japan to the US two years ago, and I had been withdrawn at the time. She brought me out, and I had shown her around the town. Now we were Fourteen, but we have NOt tried to start any relationships. Good friends, to the end.  
  
And right now, as I sit in her room, my good friend was talking my ear off.  
  
"I get this little invitation thingy that says 'Hey! listen to this!' It's in realtime, so I think it's a radio broadcast. Instead, it's a fight for our very net future!! Those mons were AWesome, Agumon at best. I saw Keramon and liked him, but I saw he was evil and that turned me off him. If only it Wasn't an evil.."  
  
She stops and turns around to see me with a dazed look on my face.  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
I snap out of it. "Um, well, I WAs, if it weren't for your habit of talking like a slug." I smiled, sarcasticly.  
  
She smiled as well. "And our little Ballet boy has been doing the splits and is exausted?"  
  
We have a friendly rivalry of being sarcastic to each other. We shared a hearty laugh after that.  
  
"At any rate..." I continued. "Have you heard anything new on these things?"  
  
"Hmm, let's check!"  
  
She bounded over to her tower unit Dell, and jiggled the mouse out of it's screen-saver coma. She double-clicked an icon on her screen, one that surprisingly looked like that same one on my comp...  
  
A Window popped up and we both looked. In sync, two jaws dropped.  
  
Right now, in realtime, there were FOUR little monsters, floating right in front of the Infermon spider.  
  
At this point, Rachal's own net phone came on, and A familiar voice crept over the line.  
  
"Hello. Did you program me? Hehehe..."  
  
-  
  
Hefty silence after that. We weren't even watching the screen, when the speaker crackled to life again.  
  
"Remember guys, he's an ultimate. We'll need to use all our power to defeat him."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Another window popped up on the screen, showing a splitscreen sequence.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"WARP-DIGIVOLVE, TO..."  
  
In each of the screens, I saw forms speeding by. In the dino's window, I saw first Greymon, then MetalGreymon. To the blue one's...Gabumon? He's new. I saw a big wolf, then an even bigger WEREwolf. They both went past those forms to reveal...  
  
A tall dragon man with metal wings, and clawed arm guards, a metal encased head with red hair flowing from the back.  
  
A flying wolf-formed...cyborg? Blade wings and tail, ports opened up all on him to reveal nasty looking missiles and guns.  
  
"WARGREYMON!!!"  
  
"METALGARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Coolio!" Exclaimed Rachel.  
  
Before we knew it, they were all over the spider! Wargreymon swooped down from above, and gave a punch that left the weirdo spinning! MetalGarururu- dude rebounded off of something like a wall, and gave him another punch, in the other direction!  
  
"YES! Beat the snot out of 'im!" Rachel yelled, her finger flying over the keyboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Emailing words of encouragement, what else??" she said cooly, not looking up from the screen.  
  
"At a time like this?"  
  
I had one eye on her and the other on the battle. Good thing too, because I could have missed what happened next.  
  
"They're slowing down."  
  
"What?" Rachel looked up from her other window.  
  
"They're slowing down, look, they can't move from that pose." Dragon-dude and Cyber-wolf were in the middle of firing blasts, but it looked like a looped animation. Then they let loose, but the spidey guy moved out of the way.  
  
"We're getting more emails!" A voice came over the speakerline. Izzy I think. "It's all those e-mails, they're slowing our processing speed down!"  
  
Rachel gasped.  
  
"Patamon, I think you need to help too." a new voice echoed. I looked onscreen to see what seemed to be… a little kid in the window, talking to a...  
  
Believe. Pigs can fly. Now, I HAVE seen everything.  
  
"Right!" the little pig monster exclaimed. Another Window popped upscreen, displaying the first sequence.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to..."  
  
Gasps happened all at once, for Inferno-spider had launched himself at the little guy.  
  
"Infermon, Digivolve to!..."  
  
He went behind some bar-things, but when he emerged...  
  
"DIABOROMON."  
  
Something's gonna stink tonight. 


	2. Starter Second...

One More Time  
-  
Hey, welcome back!  
  
In the case I didn't introduce myself last chapter, I'm Chance Ashton. The last chapter was a sort of prelude to what was going to happen to Rachal Makibi, two other friends, and myself.  
  
If you've seen the Internet Battle, as it was called, then you probably know all what I've been telling you. Still, I think something happened there in Rachal's room those few years ago...  
  
=========  
  
"Omigawdomigawdomigawd..." Rachal was saying over and over again.  
She had good reason to. In that small window, a thousand of the Diaboromon dudes were crawling the walls. They had just given Wargreymon and MetaGarurumon a pretty good thrashing too, and she was still distraught that her email had helped cause them to slow down.  
While she was wallowing in self-pity, I kept my eyes on the screen. In the window, I saw the other windows I had seen the digimon's partners in, glow. I could see only a small bit, bit I found the magnify in the window's options. Upon closer inspection, I was amazed to see...  
The kid, Tai, leaning over WarGreymon.  
I looked over to the left and saw the other kid, Matt, going to MetalGarurumon. I shook Rachal out of her guilt trip and pointed to the screen.  
Eyes wide as saucers, she stated "Aren't those the kids?"  
"I think so."  
"How did they get in there?"  
"I'm not real sure. Look, Tai's saying something."  
The speakers couldn't pick up all of his coversation, except the tail end. "...All those kids are sending mail, to you, with their hearts! Feel their hope, Feel their strengh!"  
The battered Wargreymon's eyes glowed, and his voice almost broke the speaker. "I...Feel...Them."  
All of a sudden, little windows started coming up all around them. The camera somehow moved closer, and we saw that both monsters were growing...  
The emails were making an egg shape. I could tell that, even inside the structure. And then it hit me.  
"Rachal..."  
"What?..." She was mesmerized by the sights.  
"This viewpoint...it's from an email. Your email I think!"  
She gave a small gasp.  
The bodies of both monsters had been sucked into their heads, and then they each sprouted a limb, heading up.  
"You can do it!" I excliamed.  
"We're with you!" Rachel yelled.  
What happened next was amazing. We felt our hearts join others, and we felt it all being directed towards the space, between the two...arms?  
And it began.  
The e-mail egg began to dematerialize, and we were left looking at an awsome form...  
"They've merged to become..."  
"OMNIMON!!!"  
-  
All the Diaboromon fired at once.  
"Let's Kick it up!" I yelled.  
"TRANCENDING SWORD!" A huge blade slid out of the Greymon head.  
With one huge swipe, he deflected all the shots back to their firers. A good hundred of the creatures were wiped from existence.  
"SUPREME CANNON!" A gun barrel clanked out from the Garurumon head. He held it up towards another batch of the monsters, and a huge flame erupted from the cannon's mouth. Byebye buggies.  
Within a few minutes, all the virus creatures were extinct. Or so I thought...  
"Look Tai! There's the original!"  
I saw that one Diaboromon was left, I guess the one that made the copies in the first place.  
He started leaping from wall to wall, always out of Omnimon's aim.  
"He's moving too fast! We need a way to slow him down!" Izzy's voice came over the speaker. moment of silence, then...  
"The emails, that's it! Keep sending them kids!"  
Rachal perked up, then a gleam came to her eye. "Ahhh, I see what you're up to Izzy!" she breathed. Her fingers suddenly flew over the keyboard and before I knew it, she had sent ten emails, all with the same message. Die.  
She stared expectantly at the video feed. I saw that Diaboromon was preparing for another jump, and then he froze, a waiting hourglass Icon placed right on top of him.  
"He found what server he was in!" I suddenly realized. "With all those mails, he'll be too slow!"  
"Time's almost out!" Izzy and Rachal said at the same time. I took a look and found that the little stopwatch thingy was almost to Zero!  
"Seven"  
"Six"  
Omnimon flew over with his blade.  
"Five"  
"Four"  
Diaboromon prepared his chest cannon.  
"Three"  
"Two!"  
Omnimon made the thrust!  
"One!!"  
*SLICE*  
.....  
"*CONNECTION. TERMINATED.*"  
-  
  
After a long silence, Rachal whooped with delight, as I raised my fist in triumph. We had done it!  
Various cries of joy were also sounded over the speaker, as we watched the bug monster split in half and then disappear into little bits. I thought I heard something else over the speaker, but I guess it was just me.  
The last thing we heard was from Izzy, who sounded a bit away from his console. "I think,...I'm going,...to barf..."  
Then just like that, the window closed itself, and no other words were uttered from the audio devices.  
Still hyped from the adrenaline, I asked Rachal. "What now?"  
"I don't know about you..." she replied. "But I'm going online to see if anybody else I know saw that too."  
"Hey, isn't it suppertime now at your house?"  
Cursing myself for forgetting, I bade Rachal a quick farewell and dashed over to my house.  
  
==========  
  
After the delish Pot roast dinner, (After hearing Tai's mom's dishes over the speaker, my Mom's cooking never tasted so good!) I headed back to my room, to think about the task at hand of restoring my computer back to normal.  
I decided that I wasn't going to get anything done moping, so I turned my comp on.  
Star energy logo, hardrive got soandso bytes on it, Windows95...yeah, that was still there.  
When I finally got the comp all loaded I was about to reset my desktop settings...  
when out of nowhere, this little old guy dropped onto my screen.  
It was like one of those desktop toys, the ones that you click on to do stuff. Only I hadn't remembered getting this one...  
He walked about on my screen, hmmed at some things, and went into a thinking pose. I was about to click on him, when he looked up and...  
"Hey kid, was your computer visited reecently by a bug creature?"  
I sat there, as the question ran from the speakers into my ears. I shakily picked up my microphone, (which I'd never had real success with) and answered. "Umm...yes sir?"  
The old man on my screen nodded his head, and said "That's what I thought....ALLRIGHT FELLAS, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER CRASHEE VICTIM HERE!!!"  
An Installation window popped up on my screen, and I watched, amazed as my old icons started coming back, one by one.  
"So," the little man made conversation as my computer reinstalled itself. "You saw the battle between Diaboromon and Omnimon?"  
"That I did, Sir." I replied, saluting as I did. If this guy had the power to restore computers and drop anywhere unannounced, I wanted to get on his good side.  
He chuckled. "No need to get professional..."he looked to the side, then looked back. "...Chance."  
I gulped. My name WAs on the net, he could have found that out. What I didn't get was how he knew I had saluted. I didn't have a webcam...  
"You're probably wondering how I saw you salute without you having a webcam." He started walking from side to side. "You're probably also wondering how we're restoring you computer. You may also be wondering..."  
"What I'm wondering..."I interupted him. "Is what are all of those creatures? You obviously know about them, and since all their names end in 'Mon', they're obviously all of one big group, or life-form. I'd like to know what they 'generally' are."  
The man stopped pacing and looked straight at me from the screen. I swear, if his eyes were open I could have seen them twinkle.  
"A sharp mind you've got boy. You use it often?"  
I saw the stab, but I shrugged and said "I try."  
He lit up with a smile, and turned back to face me. "Fine. I can risk letting You know some things. For one, you're right. All of those creatures, Virus, Data, and Vaccine, belong to a group called Digimon."  
"Digimon..."I repeated to myself.  
"Digital Monsters" he completed.  
I sat there, lost in thought. Then I asked "And you're a digimon too?"  
He shook his head. "Nope, just another one of a different digital species that keeps balance in the Digital World."  
I quirked an eyebrow. Makes sense, they all have to live somewhere, right?  
"Ahh, I've given out too much as it is. It's time for me to go." The Installation meter was full, all of my files were back, as if nothing had happened.  
"When Diaboromon was deleted, he released all the information that he had ingested during his runtime. Me and my comrades gathered the data together to restore to their rightful places." He waved his stick in the air. "Like here for example."  
"Wow, thanks. I think I owe you one, mister." I smiled, giving a thumbs up.  
He waved back. "No problem! And thank You, for all your help!" He put his hand back down.  
"I might just hold you to that "owe" though..."  
I was confused, and my face looked it.  
"My name is Gennai. I have good feeling about you, Chance Ashton. Despite the pun, there is a 'Chance' that we will meet again, someday."  
He took a bow, and with that, he said "Farewell." He then hopped into the installation window, and it closed down, with him in it.  
After that, I sat there, blinking. My Instant Messanger suddenly popped up, Rachal's screename of 'RosyBoaIF' in the header.  
||Wow, didn't think you'd get your computer back up so fast. How'd you do it!?||  
I sat there, thinking of a suitable response.  
Then I leaned forward, grateful of her noise absence.  
||Let's just say...I had some otherworldly help.||  
  
=======  
  
That night, my mind was ablaze with questions. I couldn't get to sleep.  
How many kinds of digimon are there?  
Are they all animals, or can they just be anything?  
Do they all have digivolving lines?  
How exactly does Tai's mom make 'Beef Jerky' shakes anyway??  
Looking back now, I sometimes wish that the speaker had been off. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had to hear Izzy's sudden bathroom session, or Tai accidentally cutting them off. Matt wasn't too happy, to be certain.  
I lifted myself up in the bed, for at least the seventh time that night. I could only do one thing.  
I switched on a little desk light, and grabbed my pad, pencil, and paper. When I couldn't sleep, I drew.  
I wound up drawing the digimon that were in the battle. I sketched out WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to the best of my memory. Then I accidentally drew the little bug dude, in that blue form, Keramon.  
I looked at it, then saw something. I drew another one right next to it, except I gave it softer lines, a friendly smile, and ommited some markings, the extra eye things on it's chin primarily.  
I looked at it, then as extra, added longer eyelashes. With that, the Keramon I had drawn was clearly Female. I had remembered Izzy wondering what it would have been like if it hadn't been Infected. I would guess I had just drawn it.  
Still I was restless. After just doodling here and there, I saw some of my doodles cross over. Looking at the doodles, I redrew the image they made. A few more things, some quriks, a few lines here...  
There.  
I had made up a plant digimon.  
I had no name for him, but I was on a roll. Quickly I sketched out a larger version of him, deciding that my first picture was the rookie. Adding a few spines and marks, I completed his champion.  
Not done yet, the werewolf image crossed my mind. I drew another pic of the champion, and this time gave him pants, a helmet, and two large wicked-looking oak leaves a weapons. An ultimate.  
Now, what about warp-digivolve?  
Out of bordom, I drew Infermon's shell. Then it hit me. I redrew it skinnier, and gave ports for only four limbs. I then drew the limbs as massive bounds of vines, each capped with clawed fingers and toes. I made the head smoother and elongated, the helmet from the ultimate redrawn there. To finish it off, I drew a little pointed mark on his chest.  
I was hyped again. Inspiration struck.  
A couple of minutes later, I was looking at a scene from the battle. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were just now facing off against the newly formed Diaboromon, their partners in the windows by their sides.  
What was new, was that in the foreground, my own mega digimon was blasting up towards them, to assist the other megas in defeating the virus monster. He had a partner window next to him too.  
And in that window, was me.  
I sighed, and sat the pad down, turning out the light. Maybe the old guy was right...  
  
There just may be a 'chance' they would meet again, someday... 


End file.
